Shira's Past
by LionLover23
Summary: How did Shira came to be in the movie? Watch her as she lives through birth to living with Diego and his herd. Rated T for safety! R&R! ShiraxOC and ShiraxDiego. COMPLETE!
1. Princess Shira

A cool breeze flew over the sky, telling animals that winter was on it's way. But a pack of sabers ignored it as they frantically ran around, but some of them stayed with a female saber.

She was heavily breathing, screaming in agonizing pain. She had beautiful white fur with black stripes running down from her ears to the end of her spine, with dark emerald green eyes.

"Calm down Amanda. Just take deep breaths. I promise the pain will be over as soon as possible." one male saber said.

Amanda growled as her claws scraped the ground. "Right now, I want this child of ours to come out, NOW!"

The saber, whose name was Brian, sighed as he tried comforting his mate. He and Amanda were the leaders of their strong pack. But seriously, Amanda feels extremely weak now. Brian had greyish-silver fur with black paws and blue eyes.

"AGGGHHHH!" she screamed. Brian saw the baby's head come out and kept encouraging his mate to push harder.

"Come on Sweety, you can do it. Bring our baby into the world.

Amanda closed her eyes and let out the loudest scream she could ever. Then a faint cry was heard. Amanda slightly smiled as the pain went away.

Brian trotted over to the cub and carefully picked it up and handed it over to Amanda. "It's a girl." he said quietly. The cub mewed as she crawled over to Amanda's belly for warmth and milk.

"She's beautiful." Brian said.

Amanda nodded as she began cleaning the white furred baby. She then had a name pop up in her head. "I want her name to be...Shira." Brian got on his belly as he laid down next to Amanda. "I love it. Our little Shira"

The 'Princess' began drinking the milk out of Amanda's belly. Shira was just beautiful. She looked just like her mother, but they will have to wait in order to see what color eyes she has.

She was surrounded by the body heat of her parents and as she was done drinking, she slowly fell asleep, snuggling close to her mother.


	2. The Truth About Bullying

A shiny white figure was in the distance, quietly stalking...something. The figure was very silent on it's paws and it camouflaged perfectly within the snow on the soft wet ground. It then began growling, loud enough for it's prey to hear. Then, it roared loudly and charged after it's meal.

The rabbit bounced up and down, wanting to not get hurt or possibly even killed by his predator. After of five minutes of intense running, the figure finally had the rabbit in her mouth.

"I fwinally did it!" Shira exclaimed happily. The 1 month old saber cub caught her first prey. "Now let me GO!" the rabbit screamed. Shira giggled and placed the rabbit down gently and smiled. "Bye bye." she waved. The rabbit rolls his eyes before bounding off into the forest.

Shira sits down and starts to scratch her ear before being pinned on by someone.

A silver cub with bright white paws and hazel eyes smiled as she pinned her friend. "Okay, you can get off of me now, Shelly." Shira commanded nicely. "Okey dokey Princess Shira." she said as she got off.

"I don't want to be called Pwincess." Shira argued. (A/N: Shira is a few months younger than Shelly, so her talking isn't that good.)

Shelly smirks. "Fine, but at least you're a nice princess. Thats why I'm lucky to have you as a friend. Shira sighs and sits down. Her fur was starting to become silver and her back was becoming black and so were her paws. Sorta. And she had icy blue eyes.

"I'm gonna go and twy to make new fwiends." Shira said proudly as she marched over to a group of cubs.

As she neared them, the cubs' conversation stopped and they looked at her strangely. "Well well well, if it isn't the brat. Princess Shira." one said. The young saber's heart slightly sank.

"I came here to be fwiends with you guys." she said trying to be confident.

The gang of cubs then started laughing. "Why would _we_ be friends with_ you?"_ another asked, as if disgusted. Shira felt like she wanted to cry. All she did was try to make friends and is this what she gets?

Without a word, one of them pushed Shira into a mud puddle, getting her beautiful clean fur all filthy and muddy.

The Princess started crying and started to run over to her den and went up to her mother. Amanda saw her daughter's tears and knew something was wrong. "What's wrong Sweety?" she asked.

Shira sniffled and looked up at her worried mother.

"All I did was twy to make fwiends, but they started being mean and pushed me into a pwudle." she explained.

Amanda kept her cool, but inside she was burning with fury. When she finds those cubs, she is going to make sure that they get the worst punishment ever made.

"I'll handle them. Don't you worry." the mother cooed.


	3. Uh Oh

"WHAT?!"

"I promised myself that those cubs will have the worst punishment ever made, Brian. They can't just bully her and get away with it."

Brian turned to his mate swiftly. " Go talk to them. I'll stay with Shira." The 11 year old (Shira is 11 in saber years) cub kept crying into her father's chest. Amanda nodded and ran off.

Brian rubbed Shira's back gently and tenderly. "Don't worry Shira, they'll stop. If not, do what I taught you to do." The young princess sniffles and wiped her tears. She had silver fur with black stripes and her eyes became a bit darker.

"O-Okay. I'll be outside." Shira slowly walks out of the den, but now wishes she didn't. Those same cubs stood beside the den, with evil smirks on their faces.

"Come on boys, let's take her and have some fun with her." one said. The silver cub now had it. She had been bullied for a long time and she is not gonna put up with this now. She now had anger take over her body.

"Stay away from me." she growled. Venom was clearly in her voice.

The bullies started to laugh at her. One cub, who had dark orange fur with grey eyes, stepped up to her, but was greeted with a slap to the face.

He fell to the ground, having blood trickle out of his ear and mouth.

This was now the Shira we all knew and love in the movie.

"I said STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed. One cub growled and leapt on Shira, quickly swiping at her ear. The cub screamed in pain and quickly shoved her off. Blood trickled out of her ear, but not too much.

Her eyes widened and she clenched her sharp teeth, unsheathed her shiny black claws, and her strong muscles tightened. Those sons-of-sabers were gonna it and hard.

Before saying anything, the Princess grabbed one cub's shoulders and squeezed it. She whimpered loudly as blood ran down from her shoulder and to the ground. Shira no longer had sympathy. She had revenge.

Then Shira flung her high into the sky and when she came falling down, she kicked the cub in the ribs and she fell unconscious.

Blood stains had now covered her paw and some of her teeth.

The other frightened cubs stood there in shock at Shira and their two friends lying there. The mad cub then attacked the other bullies, not wanting to stop until they suffer before her eyes.

"SHIRA!" two voices yelled.

The Princess stopped what she was doing and turned.

It was her parents.

"Uh oh."


	4. A Fresh Start

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?", Brian demanded. Shira nervously cleared her throat before facing her angry parents. "Y-You told me to do what you taught me." she stuttered. Amanda and Brian shook their heads angrily, but Brian started to growl.

"For what you did Shira, I have no choice but to exile you." he growled. Shira felt her heart sank. He was her father and he was exiling her?

"But Dad I'll-"

"LEAVE NOW YOU KITTY!"

The no-longer Princess hissed at Brian before swiping at his face and running off. The pack started to chase after her, making sure she won't ever come back. Some of them even nipped at her heels.

Shira frantically looked around in the dark, cold forest. She could feel them hot on her tail. The saber couldn't find a place to hide. Her parents were the only white sabers so that means the pack could easily spot her.

Suddenly, a full grown saber pinned her down hard. Shira bared her teeth before shoving him off. The silver cub got on a fighting stance as the pack circled her. Her parents watched from the distance.

One saber roared and leapt on her, along with the pack following. All you could see was a pile of sabers on her. Shira punched them in the gut before trying to take off, but came face-to-face to a cliff.

She turned her head seeing them chasing after her. The cub took a deep breath before jumping off. She was getting closer and closer to the end until she felt pain and saw darkness.

* * *

Shira now appeared in a small den. Big enough for two small saber cubs. The saber tried getting up, but groaned in pain. "Don't move or you'll get more pain." a voice said.

Shira fell back on her side and started growling. "Show your face you coward." she demanded. A orange-brown saber with lime green eyes entered the den. He looked about her age. "I saw you laying on the ground , not moving, so I decided to take you in.

From Shira's point of view, he was pretty cute.

"Where is your pack?" she asked. The male saber cub frowned, "I should be asking you the same." Shira sighed. "I was exiled because I was defending myself from cubs that bullied me. But mind telling me your name?"

"I'm Tyler. What's yours?" he replied.

"Shira."

"Beautiful name. It suits you." Tyler said while he smirked. Shira smiled. She developed a strange, tingly feeling deep inside, but had no idea what it is.

After a moment of silence, Tyler spoke. "So um are you hungry. You've unconscious for about 5 hours so I assume you are."

Shira shook her head. "No I'm not." The silver cub rolled over to her other side, not facing Tyler. A cold wind blew over her, making her shiver. Just then, she felt warmth. Shira turned her head and saw Tyler laying next to her, keeping her warm.

"Thank you." she whispered.


	5. Getting to Know Each Other

"Get up Shira. We got some training to do."

The preteen saber groggily groaned and slowly opened her eyes and was met with a pair of green ones. Shira sighed as she got up and shook her fur.

"What do you mean by training?"

Tyler smiled at the confused saber, "I mean that I need to teach you how to fight." Shira rolled her eyes before walking up to him.

"Really? Because I can sure beat you in a quick second." she threatened. Tyler got in a fighting stance, with a smirk spread across his face. "Is that a challenge?"

Shira jumped and pinned him to the ground, her paw against his right cheek. "See?" Tyler turned his head and their noses 'accidently' touched. Shira and Tyler both blushed but Shira got off of him.

"Umm, eh we'll start the fighting later. How about we go outside and get to know each other?" he offered.

The silver saber felt her heart racing and she was starting to get nervous. "Y-Yeah lets go." The young sabers walked out of the den and into the bright sunlight outside.

"So Shira, um, did your parents hate you?"

"No but they probably do now." Shira replied.

Tyler sighed. "Sorry about not telling you about my pack. I ran away because I was abused." he explained. Shira nodded her head before stopping.

"Wanna play? I've always played in my old pack." Tyler tilted his head, "Play? Shouldn't we repopulate?"

"Wait what?"

"Nothing!"

The silver saber pinned Tyler down, smiling in the process. "Loosen up and have some fun once in a while. Stop being Mr. Grumpy Pants."

Tyler stared into Shira's beautiful icy blue eyes. _Wow_, he thought, _her eyes...their beautiful._

"Um Tyler? You there?"

The orange saber shook his head before pushing her off, "S-Sorry I was just thinking of something." he lied.

* * *

**Not much but cute, right? Next chapter will have the dangerous, but lovable Shira. Just as a teen. I wanna get her knowing Tyler out of the before so on. Review please!**


	6. Going Out

"Just be quiet and he won't hear you.", Shira's mind told her. The silver-white saber prowled dangerously in the grass, wanting to scare Tyler.

Shira took silent breaths as she got closer and closer. When she got close enough, Shira jumped in the air and pinned 'Tyler'. "Got you- What the?!"

It was just a pile of orange leaves shaped like Tyler.

The teen was then pinned down by the real Tyler. "What did you made _that_!"

Tyler smirked, "Because I wanted to." "Yeah well could you get off of me before I tear your carcass and feed it to other predators?" At that point, Tyler quickly got off her.

"Wow. Your threats are scary."

"Thank you."

"So Shira. Would you maybe like to...er...see the stars at night tonight?"

The silver saber narrowed her eyes and started growling, "Are you asking me out?!"

"Y-You don't have to. I was just-" Shira softened her face and smiled, "Just messing with ya. Of course I'll go."

Happiness filled up inside of him.

"Excuse me for a minute."

He ran off to where he thinks Shira can't see or hear him, so he roared with happiness.

After that, he walked back to his crush. "Sorry about that." Shira giggled and followed him back to their cave.

* * *

**Tonight:**

Tyler stood outside the cave, patiently for his date. "Are you ready now Shira?" "No." Tyler let out a quiet groan.

Soon Shira came out.

Her fur shined brightly in the moonlight, her icy blue eyes sparkled, and she wore a light blue earring on her right ear. (I think?)

Tyler stood there in awe.

"Woah..."

"Ready to go Tyler?"

"Heh yeah."

The two sabers walked off and arrived at a cliff, a perfect place to see the stars shining. "It's so beautiful." Shira admired. Tyler gulped. _What do I say? What do I say?_

"But not as beautiful as you."

Shira looked over at him, "Tyler?"

The orange saber faced her, "Yeah?"

"I love y-"

She was interrupted as a big rock flew by and hit in her in them making her unconscious. Tyler looked around, but the same thing happened with him.


	7. Welcome to the Crew

Shira woke up, groaning in pain. She scanned the area of where she was, and was on a giant icy ship. "Ugh. Tyler? Where are you. Where am I?" she asked out loud.

Then the sound of wicked laughter was heard.

The next thing Shira knew was that a giant dark brownish-grey ape landed infront of her. The saber gasped and cowered in fear. The ape smiled, "Now Now. No reason to be upset. Besides, you have us now." he said.

Shira gulped.

All she wanted was to be off this thing and go back to Tyler.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"You're here because my crew and I needed a new member. So we thought you'd be perfect...unless you want to be thrown overboard." he replied back.

Shira quickly shook her head No.

The ape nodded, "Very Well. My name's Gutt, but call me Captain Gutt. Understand?" he said getting closer to Shira's face.

The saber held her breath and nodded, "Yes Captain Gutt." she replied.

Gutt stared at her for a while, still wondering if she's able to handle the life of a pirate. He then moved back and pointed to the end of the ship.

"If you want to stay on this ship, go interact with your crew members." he demanded. Shira glanced at him before slowly walking off to interact with her new 'friends'

* * *

**Very short chapter indeed! I wanted to get Shira living with Gutt and his crew out of the way, before we advanced on to the Shira in the movie. All your questions will be answered, "How is she Gutt's 'mate'? Why is she Gutt's 'mate'? Why does she hate Squint? Does she remember Tyler?" And will I ever make longer chapters?! Find out right now on this story, "Princess...Shira's...Past! (Go with the Princess part)**


	8. Leaving

"SQUINT! GO AND TAKE THEIR FOOD! RAZ, GO AND GIVE OUR CREW THEIR WEAPONS!" a certain voice commanded. Our teenage Shira grew up and is now the Shira in the movie. Her fur became more whitish-ish but still silver. Her eyes became darker and she had stripes running down from her ankle to her side and face.

She also had a muscular, strong body.

She had adjusted to life as a pirate and was pretty much enjoying it. Why? Because she was now Gutt's mate. He had saw her become tougher and smarter than the other pirates, so she was automatically his mate.

Squint and Raz nodded and went on the other pirate ship and did as told.

The saber leaped on the other ship, growling at the other weaklings that were on it. In fact, they were so scared of her they ran off to the end of the ship and hopped off, hoping to not see her ever again.

Shira smirked and grabbed all the fruits and meats she can before hopping off to her ship.

Raz reached in her pouch and gave her crew their weapons as told.

They turned their heads at the leader of the other ship, which happened to be a saber. He had dark orange fur, bright green eyes, and a pinkish nose.

"Alright crew, ATTACK!" Shira screamed.

The saber roared loudly and pinned Squint down fiercely. Raz pointed her weapon at him and charged. He glanced at the kangaroo and clawed her weapon out of her paws and broke it.

The boar grunted and ran straight for his side and his tusks finally came in contact with it. The saber hissed in pain as he fell to his other side. Shira smiled as she slowly walked to the injured saber.

He looked up at her and gasped.

She looked so beautiful in his eyes. He was so outstanded by her beauty that he didn't even notice a strong paw come for his face and claw him in the eye. The saber roared in pain.

**(Now here's the fun part. It's my story so...HA!)**

Shira then stopped what she was doing. Does she actually have the guts to kill one of her own? To kill a saber? She practically commited suicide by jumping off the cliff when she was young, but somehow she survived.

"Shira, what are you doing?!" Gutt screamed as he got near her.

The silver-white saber narrowed her eyes and stood her ground. "Gutt, please let you and the others go back on the ship." she said. Gutt wondered what she was going to do, but shrugged and went back on the ship, the others following.

She walked over to the rock that held that ship in place and pushed it off.

Shira was now on the ship with the injured saber. Just the two of them.

Shira could see the fury in Gutt's eyes, but soon a giant washed over, pulling them away from her 'mate' and his crew.

The injured saber looked at Shira, having a confused face.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. The pirate sat on her hunches and sighed, " I have no guts to kill my own." she replied. The orange saber smiled and got to his feet, "What is your name?"

"Shira."

"Well, my name's Diego." he replied.

Shira glanced over at Diego, he looked so much like Tyler except that he was a pirate and had pure orange fur. "You remind me of someone." she whispered. Diego twitched his ears and his stomach growled.

"You hungry?" Shira asked.

He nodded.

Shira walked to the edge of the ship and jumped off, quickly landing in the unusually warm water. Diego gasped and searched around, trying to find any signs of her.

After a few minutes, Shira flew out of the water and latched on the ship. The saber grunted as she climbed up and finally made it to the top, where she met with Diego again. She hold a mouthful of fish.

"Here's your food." she said as she dropped the fish.

But Diego kept staring at her.


	9. Meeting the Herd

"Who are you staring at?" Shira growled. Diego then realized what he was doing and quickly fake coughed, "Oh..um...I was...making sure you weren't hurt." He then flashed a cheesy smile.

Shira rolled her eyes and sat down.

There was then an awkward silence between the duo.

Diego shifted around nervously and spotted land. The ship got closer and closer and the pirates jumped off and landed on the soft,warm sand. Diego narrowed his eyes and smiled, "Well, we're at my home." he said.

The blue-eyed saber saw nothing.

"So where is your pack?" Diego smirked, "They hide in case intruders come." he explains. Shira rolled her eyes once again and was heard a loud thumping noise coming to her way. "What the?"

"Here they come."

The sabers saw three mammoths, two sloths, and two possums.

"Hey Diego. Whose the other saber?" The brown mammoth asked, glaring down at the pirate. Diego smiled at her, "She decided to not kill me after I ran into her crew. Her name's Shira."

Manny stared at him for a while before walking off.

The younger mammoth, Peaches, kept smiling at her. "Are you my auntie now, Miss Shira?" she asked. The silver-white saber widened her eyes and clawed at the hard ground. "No I am not." she huffed.

The baby mammoth (she is a baby and not a teen) giggled and followed her mom to get something to eat. Crash and Eddie bounced their way over to Diego and hopped on his either side of his shoulders.

"Heh heh. Shira and Diego sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" they weren't able to finish their song as both sabers grabbed one of them and threw them far away. Diego and Shira sighed and glanced at each other.

"What now?" the silver pirate asks.

The orange saber shrugs, "Well, I guess we get to know each other now." he suggested. Shira slightly smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

They then started walking around on the soft sand and Shira looked around.

"So...umm... where're you from?" Diego questioned. That was then Shira froze in tracks, every haunting memory of her past came rushing back. She closed her eyes ans shuddered at the memory, "I was from a pack that wanted me dead, I guess." she said.

Diego pinned his ears back against his head. "How did you escape?"

"By jumping off a cliff and somehow surviving the fall. But where are you from?" The orange saber shrugged, "I actually don't know. All I remember is that I was adopted by..._him _and I turned my back on him and now I live a life as pirate."

Shira smirked, "Who is this, _him_ you speak of?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." he mumbled.

Shira's heart softened as she his face.

_Maybe I can be nice and not ruthless, _she thought.

* * *

**Ahhhh yeah! This story is almost over before the sequel come out! Just 1 more chapter to go and I'll be done. Wait...I forgot to tell y'all I was working on a sequel. Oops. It's called, well I don't have a title for it yet, but I'll think of one. But Gutt and his crew will return in the sequel as the main villians. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	10. Happy Ending

**_1 year_ later...**

The sun was up bright and early, giving a bright light to all the animals. After adjusting to living with the herd, Shira had finally found true love and a loving home. Well, except the part where she lives with two annoying possums.

Within an hour, Shira slowly opened her eyes and looked around the cave that she and Diego shared. She smiled and stood up, suddenly yawning. The former pirate had something to tell the whole herd, Diego especially.

Shira walked over to her mate and nuzzled him, "Hey. Wake up sleepyhead." she whispered. Diego turned over on his side and groaned, "Five more minutes Dad." he grumbled.

The silver-white saber rolled her eyes and licked under his ear. That was Diego's ticklish area.

Diego suddenly opened his eyes and started to laugh a little bit. He looked up and saw his mate standing over him, a happy look on her face. "Good Morning Shira. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. How about you Softie?"

Diego playfully pinned her down, "I happen to be a remorseless assassin." he remarked.

Shira looked into his eyes. They were full of happiness. Not any other emotion.

She then sighed, "Diego, I have to tell you something."

The orange saber's expression changed from happy to concerned.

"What's wrong Shira? Did someone try to harm you? Was it the possum brothers? Oh, when I find them-"

"Diego relax. Nothing's wrong with me. It's just that, well...I'm pregnant." she said, mumbling the last part. Diego's ears twitched, "What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

Shira took a deep breath and faced him, "I'm pregnant." she said louder.

Diego felt his world crash upon him, _Did she really just say she was pregnant? With my kid?_

"Diego?"

The orange saber glanced up at his mate, worry was written all over her face. He went up to Shira and nuzzled her affectionately. "That's...amazing. When did you found out?" he asked happily.

Shira's mouth then curved into a smile, "A week ago. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would be mad at me." she said quietly. Diego nuzzled her once again and licked her cheek, "I would never be mad at you, my sweet. Come on, lets go tell the herd."

And so they went on, not knowing the adventure they were going to experience.

* * *

**Pretty obvious Shira was pregnant, right? If not, surprise! So this story is officially over and the sequel will be released by December-ish. The title is called "The New Life". I understand that y'all want some more OCs (probably not) so I'll give you some. But I won't tell you their names until later. Bye!**


End file.
